


mistletoe

by coolios



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Kinda, M/M, Mistletoe, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Crush, like vaguely implied between martin and jon, literally takes place before s1/during v beginning of s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolios/pseuds/coolios
Summary: “Very forward, Martin,” Tim says and when Martin can finally get over his own humiliation to meet Tim’s eyes, he notices that Tim’s blushing. The two stand there for a few moments before Sasha clears her throat.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i'm like a day late for christmas but whatever mistletoe moment

Martin’s never been a big fan of Christmas. After his father left the holiday was usually in a quiet apartment while his mother stayed in her room the entire day. Some years he’d hear her crying. Other years he’d offer her hot chocolate. Every year she refused to look at him.

His mother stopped making any effort to buy him presents when he was fourteen, and she finally yelled at him to stop putting up the tree when he was sixteen. Martin got her a present every year still. They’re stacked in the bedroom closet, still in the wrapping paper.

When Tim suggests the archive team does something for Christmas Martin is hesitant. They haven’t known each other for that long and he’s still on edge, worried that somehow someone will find out he lied to get this job. What would they even do to celebrate? When Martin voices this concern Tim just shrugs.

“I dunno,” he says, “Go out for food? Drinks? We could do something here too, I guess.” Tim leans in closer, “Though between you and me this place gives me the creeps when it gets too late. Pretty sure it’s haunted.” Tim chuckles and elbows Martin’s side gently.

“The last thing we need is you all _inebriated_ in the archives,” Jon says, “This place is already enough of a mess.”

“So, we’ll go out!” Sasha chimes in, “How about next Saturday?”

“I’m busy,” Martin and Jon both say at the same time. Martin says it quickly, almost frantic, while Jon speaks slowly and clearly annoyed.

“With each other?” Tim grins mischievously. Martin’s face heats up.

“Of course not,” Jon says, not even glancing at Martin. Martin forces a small laugh and pretends that Jon’s tone doesn’t feel like a slap in the face.

“I was just joking, boss,” Tim says.

“I don’t care what the three of you do to celebrate the holiday,” Jon says, “But I’m much too busy here.” He turns and goes back to his office at a pace so fast it’s almost humorous.

“Right,” Tim rolls his eyes as Jon slams the door, “Well, that’s really not a surprise.”

“What’s up with you though, Martin?” Sasha asks, “Too cool to hang out with us, huh?”

“Yeah, what’re you up to next Saturday?” Tim asks. Their voices are more accusing than Martin cares for and he grits his teeth at the thought that his coworkers can’t fathom him possibly having other plans on a Saturday.

Sure, he doesn’t have plans, but it’s still annoying.

“Uh, I have family stuff,” Martin says lamely. It’s clear Tim and Sasha aren’t buying it from the looks on their faces.

“Well, if you can manage to squeeze it in let us know, alright?” Tim says, looking at Martin a little too intensely like he’s searching for something. “We really _do_ want to hang out with you.”

“Yeah!” Sasha agrees, “Besides if you’re not there it’ll look like me and Tim are on a date.”

Tim makes a face, “Please, you’re not even my type.” Sasha sticks her tongue out at him and the two break into loud laughter, only to be silenced shortly after by Jon snapping at them from the other side of his office door.

Against his better judgment, Martin decides to go. When he asks Sasha where they’re meeting her face brightens. “What about the thing with your family?” she asks, eyebrows raised. Martin shrugs it off, his mom would probably enjoy him being out for the night.

“Got canceled,” he says.

“I’m glad you can make it,” Sasha says, “I’m sure Tim will be too. He talks a lot about you.”

“He does?”

“Yeah,” Sasha nods, “It’s almost as if the two of you are friends or something.”

“Ah,” Martin says. It’s weird to think of any of the archive staff as friends. They haven’t been working together that long. Sure, Tim offers him rides home nearly every night and Sasha knows his exact coffee order, but that’s just polite coworker stuff. Implying that he’s friends with Tim and Sasha would almost be as ridiculous as saying he’s friends with Jon.

If Martin referred to Jon as a friend to his face, he’d probably throw a fit. Martin can picture Jon’s face scrunching up, he’d say something like, “We’re coworkers, Martin” or “Get back to work.” Classic Jon.

The three of them have decided to celebrate Christmas at some café Martin’s never heard of. Sasha recommended it. Records are hung on the wall and all the baristas look cool to the point of being intimidating. Lights and garland have also been strung up. When Martin walks in he immediately sees Tim and Sasha wave him over to their table nestled near the back.

“About time you showed up!” Tim exclaimed as Martin takes a seat, “Never thought of Martin Blackwood as someone who runs late to social gatherings.”

“I’m only a few minutes late,” Martin huffs.

“Excuses,” Tim clicks his tongue.

Time passes surprisingly fast. Tim tells them embarrassing stories about Jon from their shared time in the research department. Sasha pays for all their food even though Tim and Martin both argue with her. For the first time in a while, Martin lets himself enjoy being around others. When Sasha gets to the punchline of a joke she leans in close to Martin, and when Tim laughs loudly, he wraps an arm around Martin’s shoulders. Martin straightens his back a little.

This all feels so nice.

“Ah, I should probably head out,” Sasha finally says, glancing at the time on her phone.

“I guess we’ve been here a while,” Tim says, stretching as he stands up, “Borderline loitering at this point.”

The three head towards the door and Martin stops to slide on his jacket. “Hey, you need a ride-“ Tim starts to ask before being cut off by Sasha whistling.

“Well, would you look at that!” she says coyly, “Looks like you boys are under the mistletoe.” Martin’s gaze drifts upwards to see a little bundle of leaves and white berries tied up with a red bow hanging from the ceiling. The color drains from his face.

“Oh no!” Tim says in mock distress, “I’ve been caught under the mistletoe with a handsome man! What a disaster! I might have to kiss him!” Sasha and Tim both laugh but Martin’s look of panic must be obvious because almost immediately the smile vanishes from Tim’s face and they grow quiet, “Hey, are you okay?” He places a hand on Martin’s shoulder, “I was just joking. We don’t actually have to kiss.”

Martin’s face is bright red and he hates how flustered this is making him. It’s not that he would be opposed to kissing Tim or anything it’s just that-

“We can!” Martin yelps before his brain can catch up with his mouth. Tim raises his eyebrows. “Only if, uh, if you want to I mean. I would get if you don’t want-“

“Very forward, Martin,” Tim says and when Martin can finally get over his own humiliation to meet Tim’s eyes, he notices that Tim’s blushing as well. The two stand there for a few moments before Sasha clears her throat. “We doing this?” Tim asks. Martin nods. Tim grips Martin’s upper arms gently as he leans forward and places his lips against Martin.

Almost immediately the feeling of butterflies fills Martin’s stomach and his heart is racing and his hands are shaking a little but he can feel Tim smile against his lips.

It’s over fast but the kiss was still too long to be considered just a “peck.” Tim’s still grinning when he pulls away, and Martin feels lightheaded. “So, about that ride home?” Tim asks.

“Yeah,” Martin says, voice coming out an entire octave higher, “That’d be nice.”

The entire drive home Martin can’t shake the feeling of Tim’s lips against his. Tim tries talking to him but all he can manage is one-word responses. He sneaks glances at Tim out of the corner of his eye, and a few times he accidentally makes eye contact which results in the two of them quickly looking away.

“That was my first kiss,” Martin finally blurts when they’re two blocks from his building.

Tim’s eyes widen, “What?!”

“Uh, yeah,” Martin says, kicking himself internally, “Kind of pathetic, right? I mean I’m almost-“

“No!” Tim says quickly, “It’s not pathetic!”

Martin wrinkles his nose, “It’s fine, Tim, I know it’s-“

“It’s not,” Tim repeats, firmly this time, “I’m just- I’m surprised.”

“Huh?”

“You’re a good-looking guy is all,” Tim shrugs a little, suddenly very focused on the road, “Smart too. Not to mention you’re probably one of the nicest guys I know. You’re kind of the total package.”

Martin rolls his eyes, “Hardly.” Tim parks the car in front of Martin’s building and turns to look at him.

“You’ve really never kissed anyone?”

“Nope,” Martin says, “Not before today. I, uh, never had much time for dating or anything like that.” Martin looks out the window, “I was always kind of preoccupied with taking care of my mom and stuff.”

“Is she sick?” Tim asks.

“Uh, kind of.”

“Hm,” Tim nods.

“Thanks for the ride,” Martin says, opening the door.

“Yeah, of course! Any time.”

“And uh, thanks for the kiss too, I guess,” Martin chuckles nervously.

“It was an honor,” Tim says, “Uh, hey, Martin?”

“Yeah?”

“How about a second one?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softiida) if you wanna.  
> have a good day!


End file.
